Labels
by Never Changing Dalek
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya had been called a lot of things in his life, labeled at every turn. When Aizen tries to get rid of him; he loses his memory but still the labels follow him.
1. Chapter 1

**Labels**

Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya had been called a lot of things in his life, labeled at every turn. When Aizen tries to get rid of him he loses his memory but still the labels follow him. Set after the Rukia arc for Bleach and in year 6 of Harry Potter but not Half-bloof prince complient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter all characters and places are not mine.

Author's note" Hope you enjoy, it may take a bit to get into it, I'll try and update ASAP.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Prodigy<strong>

Harry's POV

I sat with Hermione and Ron under a tree, the sun was in the sky, the lake next to us was calm and I had a book on my lap that I wasn't really reading. It was a nice day, we'd been back at school for a month now and so far it had been a quiet year, the new DADA was adequate, a little boring but at least he didn't seem to be trying to kill me.

"Harry what do you think?" Hermione's voice broke through my thoughts as she spoke my name.

"What?" I asked confused, as I hadn't been paying attention. Hermione sighed knowing I hadn't been listening.

"I was just saying that with your power if you put more effort into studying, you could easily beat everyone in our year."

'What?' I though, 'what does she mean my power, everyone could try just as hard and so I couldn't beat them, would I?'

"What do you mean?" I managed to find my voice.

"Your power level Harry." She answered and upon seeing my confused look continued. "I guess you don't know, Harry everyone has what's knows as a power level, a level in their magic, by training and studying, everyone can increase the strength of their spells, but the maximum strength and power wont change drastically, there is a limit for everyone, the power level." She paused and continued, as I tried to understand. "Your power level is above mine and Ron's, it's probably higher then anyone else in our year."

I didn't believe what she said, why would my power be higher then anyone else? I'm barely making it through some of my classes and yet I'm more powerful then most of our year? Yeah right.

"I don't think that's right Hermione?" I tell her, "I think your power is about your age and how much effort you put in, I don't put much effort in and I'm still young, so I don't think I'm more powerful then anyone in our year."

Hermione seems annoyed at what I said, like I'm a stupid boy who wont understand, after a few tense moments of silence, she gets up and tells me to stay here as she gets the proof, I watch as she leaves, probably to the library to find a book, that of course will support her. Why do I bother arguing with her? I wonder.

After a few moments I see her walking towards Ron and I surprisingly not with a book but with a kid following her. He was short, wearing the Ravenclaw robes, he didn't look to be older then a first year, but what was most startling was his hair, it was white, not a bleached blond, but pure white.

Hermione smiled to us, but the kid seemed to have a frown permanently attached to his brow.

"This is Shiro Yuki." Hermione said, "He's a fifth year with Ginny." She explained, my eyes widened this shrimp was in fifth year? No way was he old enough, and yet as I looked in his eyes, an icy blue, I couldn't help but think they were too mature to belong to his body, like they'd seen too much.

Why haven't I seen him before? I couldn't help but wonder, if he's in fifth year I would have seen him around the castle numerous times even if he was in Ravenclaw, and with his hair colour I'm sure I could remember him well.

"He's 12 Harry." Hermione told me answered some of my unasked questions.

"He's skipped a few years." She continued, "So Harry he's younger then us and hasn't had time to study as much, so by your theory we are all more powerful then him, right?"

I nodded my head trying to understand where she was going with it all.

"Well I think its time for a demonstration, Shiro has agreed to participate." He sure didn't look happy though, I realised that maybe that frown really was permanent.

"So what are we doing?" asked Ron speaking up for the first time, I think he was sleeping before.

"Well" Hermione said, "All four of us are going to use the same common and easy spell and we'll compare strengths."

It was reasonable really, it'd be easy to tell who was stronger this way.

Hermione gathered the nearby sticks into four small piles.

"We'll each do a fire spell one by one, it's easy to tell who's is more powerful with fire." I nodded to Hermione's logic.

She agreed to go first and shouted the spell sending her pile of sticks on fire, she produced a reasonable fire that with help would easily stay lit.

Ron was next and his spell was about the same as Hermione's that surprised me as she spent a lot more time practicing then him.

I went next, sending my spell to my pile, it easily caught alight and I was a little annoyed to see that it was in fact more powerful then Hermione's and Ron's.

"See Harry." Hermione said, "Mine and Ron's is about the same, as he is more powerful but I've studied more, you've studied less then me and about the same as Ron, yet your fire was greater then ours because you are more powerful."

I still wasn't convinced, many I was just better at this spell it didn't prove anything.

She seemed to know what I was thinking as she nodded for Shiro to do this spell. He barely whispered the spell and yet his wood didn't catch alight, the fire was so great, it turned to ash in seconds, I became alarmed as it started to burn the grass, Shiro obviously saw this as well as he sent a water spell to quell the flames.

"Wow" Ron said, "you really are the prodigy my sister said you are, you're amazing." Shiro didn't seem to like this.

"It was nothing." He said quickly, "I'm not that special besides… fire isn't mine."

Who was this kid? I wondered, how could anyone be that powerful and yet so young? How could he have skipped so many grades and yet be fine? And what did he mean? Fire isn't his?

I know one thing though.

He's a prodigy.

* * *

><p>Please review, the more you review the quicker I update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Genius

**Chapter Two**

**Genius**

Ginny's POV

I sat next to him in Charms for the first time. I can't say I'd ever really talked to him before, maybe a polite nod or excuse me as I bumped into him in the hallway; never an actual conversation.

He was shorter then I was but he was younger so that was understandable. His white hair stuck up even more then Harry's did; though it didn't seem to have the wild feeling about it.

As i set my books on the desk next to his, he turned towards me and I saw his eyes for the first time. I had always assumed them to be blue but as I gazed into them they were more a turquoise colour, intelligence seemed to shine from them as well as look of pain and loss.

In that moment he reminded me of a lost boy.

Professor Flitwick came in then and the class started, I had never felt more aware of who I sat next to. There was something about Shiro's presence that meant you couldn't forget. His body seemed to leak power and command attention.

The teacher would question the class and I'd see him write down the answer but never say it aloud. He always knew the answer it seemed, clearly a Ravenclaw for a reason.

I didn't know why he never said it though, the Professor would often call upon students if no one volunteered the answer, many got them wrong but still Shiro stayed silent.

Finally he was asked and answered it without a seconds hesitation, certain of his knowledge. His voice was soft and yet everyone could hear him clearly, it seemed like no one dared to breath as he spoke, everyone listen to every sound he spoke.

Points were awarded for his answer and the class continued.

We finally started to practice the spell we had been learning the theory behind. Shiro didn't attempt it at first instead watched the person next to him try it, he then gave some tips to the timid Ravenclaw who gave his thanks and tried again.

Shiro left him to it before he turned to me, my cheeks went red as I was caught staring at him, i quickly picked up my wand and tried the accio (1) spell. It didn't work and his eyes seemed to judge me.

He spoke softly. "It's about want." He tells me.

"What?" Was the word I spoke in reply suddenly feeling even more stupid.

"Spells are only there to help shape your power, it tells your magic what you want it to do. Spells are linked to your want and needs, if you want the object enough it will come to you."

He looked down at his book as he finished and I was left to ponder his words.

By the end of the class I had managed to get the spell down pat, as had the boy on the other side of Shiro. Flitwick called last time to the class. It was only then that Shiro attempted the spell and I watched as the book he summoned came soaring into his hands.

By then most people had got the hang of the spell and so it brought no attention to the white haired boy at my side. Why hadn't he done it before when it would have been rewarded?

The bell rang and I ran to catch up to the younger boy, I wanted answers that only he could give.

* * *

><p>The next time I was saw him was at lunch the following day. (His ability to blend in was amazing for one with white hair.)<p>

He sat alone under a tree, a book in hand as he read the pages. He looked up as I sat down next to him, he looked perplexed as to my presence and I couldn't help but giggle at the scowl now upon his brow.

"Your Shiro Yuki right?" I already knew the answer but asked anyway.

He nodded, so I took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, I sat next to you in Charms yesterday." He didn't say anything just continued to stare at me.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me and to ask a..." I trailed off unsure how to voice my questions.

He raised an eyebrow.

I continued. "Why don't you answer the professor's questions? Why don't you do the spell first time and win points? Why did you help me though you don't know me?"

The questions seemed to pour out, he was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"If I answer all the questions no one will bother learning the answers as they are never called upon. If I do it right first time then I make others feel inferior. I help those that need help, because your in my class and at my school and so if I can help, I should."

It was the most I'd even heard him speak at one time, I mulled over his answers and could see no problem with them, I just found it hard to believe someone was willing to do that.

"Why is it if we're in this school should you help us?" The question annoyed me. "We're not your responsibility, sure if I were family I could understand your want to help, if I was your friend I could understand. But a stranger I find it hard to believe."

His eyes locked onto mine and again I felt as if they were older then the face that surrounded them.

"I don't remember my family, I don't even know if I ever had one." He paused before continuing. "I can't remember anything before I was 10, I just woke up and I could speak and knew what object were, knew that 2+2=4, but I didn't know who I was. I ended up in an orphanage and there I stayed. So people I meet I can't help but wonder if I'd met them before. The orphanage helped me though they'd never met me and I'd like to do the same to others. If you got to the same school as me then we have something in common and to me thats important, as I don't know much about myself. Having one thing in common is a big thing for me, makes you as close to a friend as I've got." He smiled at this. "Besides if I'm better at something then other then I must help them, guide them to their potential, thats how I've always felt."

With that he stood up and left.

As I watched him go I couldn't help but feel that he may be many things.

A genius was one of them.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.<p>

(1)- I'm aware that the accio spell is a fourth year spell but couldn't think of anything better to use.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Author Note:** Just wanted to say thanks to potterinu, Loella, CressidaRene, alchino, and Nebelkind for their reviews and a special thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat for both their reviews.

Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short and late, assignments have been horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Lost**

Shiro's POV

Again I dreamt of snow, of a world filled by a snowstorm and a voice held by the wind. I don't know when the dream first started but it's getting worse. The voice is louder but I still can't find the source. It calls for me over and over.

I wake up in my bed on the floor I panic for a moment before remembering where I am. The Burrow.

Ginny and I had surprisingly become friends, I think she thought me a puzzle to unwrap and enjoyed the challenge, I liked having her around, my first friend in this life; though I'd catch myself staring at her red hair but seeing someone else. Had I know someone with red hair before? Ginny had surprised me by inviting me to hers for Christmas. I accepted having no where else to go.

I silently got out of my bed and exited the room, leaving behind two sleeping boys. It was early in the morning, too early for the rest of the house to be up. I decided against the shower just yet preferring not to wake anyone up. I wondered down stairs and into the living area.

A fire crackled and sent out more heat then it should, magic. Suddenly the room was too hot for me and I escaped to outside. It was cold outside, I could see my breath as it escaped my body, the grass was damp from the morning dew though I chose to ignore it as I sat next to a tree.

I'd always preferred the cold, maybe it was something to do with my cold nature but I found it soothing. I didn't feel cold just at peace like this is how I was meant to be.

My eyes closed and I found myself on a plain of ice, a voice on the wind. I tried to find the voice searched but the storm above was getting worse and I could barely see. I knew I was close red eyes glowed in the distance but the storm continued and I couldn't see anything else. My feet could barely move but I tried to continue. The voice roared and I woke up to someone shaking me.

I looked up to the concerned face of Mrs Weasley as she wrapped a blanket around me. I stood up and noticed the snow around me. I hadn't thought it cold enough to snow but it had covered the ground. Mrs Weasley quickly ushered me inside to the warm, put me next to the fire and looked me over. I tried to tell her I was fine but she didn't listen, choosing to look me over and fuss too much before hugging me. I saw an image of another red haired women who hugged me like this, it was gone before I knew what it was.

She went to finish cooking breakfast, every few minutes she'd look in to make sure I was still there; like she was afraid I'd bolt into the unknown any moment. It wasn't far from the truth the cold called to me, I wanted to follow the voice on the wind and find who called me.

Slowly the house woke up around me, Hermione (who was also staying for the holidays) trotted down the stairs a book in hand. Both Ron and Harry took much longer to get up and didn't look nearly as awake. Ginny came down last out of them though she's taken the time to get dressed and look presentable.

They crowded around the table as food was put on it, I shrugged off the blanket still around my shoulders and sat next to Ginny. Often one of the others would look at me, I was still a mystery to them, an unknown factor.

Mrs Weasley did ask me questions, unable to keep her curiosity in.

"How do you normal spend the holidays Shiro?" I knew she only meant well but it made me flinch all the same.

"In Hogwarts." It was the only answer I knew.

"And before that dear?" It took a while for me to find my voice.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember my earlier years." I confessed and she looked downright sad at the truth. I tried to say it was fine and I didn't mind but my mouth refused to cooperate and so the table was silent.

She broke it again.

"Well that just means you'll have to come here every year." She announced, I tried to decline saying I didn't want to put her out, she wouldn't hear any of it and said she's force me if she must.

I had a vague memory of someone else trying to force me somewhere.

I thanked her for her kindness and silently promised to do everything I could to repay it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the house decided to play Quidditch in the afternoon as Fred, George and Charlie had all arrived for the holidays. Even Hermione had agreed to play so to make the teams even I was forced into it.<p>

They lent me an old broom and I couldn't help but enjoy it. The feel of flying was amazing and somehow familiar, the wind surrounding me as I flew to catch the quaffle. The air was cold still and I liked it that way, the cold clung to my clothes and I imagined myself covered in ice.

Despite the freedom the broom allowed a part of me longed for wings. I wanted to be free.

* * *

><p>Later that night as I slept in Ron's room with Harry next to me. My mind turned to my missing memories and the lingering feeling of familiarity around certain objects. I knew I had another life and I wished to find it.<p>

My other life on an icy plain with a voice on the wind, the life of wings and wind. I wanted to know who I was.

For the moment all I was; was lost.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p> 


End file.
